Valvatorez (DS)
Valvatorez is the main protagonist of Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten. He returns in Disgaea 6: Lament of Truth and is one of the main protagonists of ''Disgaea S: Devil's Era''. He is also the main protagonist in Disgaea 4-H: The Demon Lineage. In Disgaea L: Angel's Repentance, Valvatorez has an angel counterpart named Velvet Ark. Valvatorez has died in an alternate universe at the hands of an assassin in Disgaea R4: The Last Promise and is reborn as a human named Zackery. Appearance Personality Story see Disgaea wiki Disgaea 6: Lament of Truth Revealed after defeating Fear the Great, Valvatorez had fulfilled his promise to Artina, as his near-death experience in the battle made her feel the despair of losing him. In reward, she let him drink her blood as promised and in the process found that they did have feelings for each other, thus Valvatorez claiming Artina as his mate. Roughly a year later, he is invited by Artina to small Netherworld called Hellven, where she had settled after being pardoned back to Celestia. It turns out that Artina had been pregnant with his child and called her allies to meet their newly born son, who she named Avaerick. Although stunned that he was now a father, Valvatorez made a promise to see his mate and son as much as he can when off duty of Prinny Instructor. Valvatorez has wanted Avaerick to see more worlds, but Fenrich had convinced him and Artina to keep him on Hellven. But Avaerick had begun to get impatient and so he made a promise to grant him absolute freedom when he became 100 years old. In Episode 18, Valvatorez and Fenrich were on their to visit Hellven when the vampire was attracted through the dimension portal by the smell of Avaerick's sardine cooking. After a moment of misunderstanding from the party, Ava clears up that the "intruders" were his dad and steward. Valvatorez is joined by the party to visit Hellven, seeing no harm in showing them an obscure Netherworld. However, Arachne soldiers had begun to appear on Hellven and Valvatorez and Fenrich went on ahead to check on Artina. Disgaea 4-H: The Demon Lineage Spinoff Disgaea S: Devil's Era Digaea L: Angel's Repentance While Valvatorez himself doesn't appear, he has an angel counterpart who is an elite Archangel named Velvet Ark. Unlike Valvatorez being a tyrant in the past, Velvet was once a human named Xander who worked as a humble priest before being killed for housing fugitives in his church. He was then reborn as an angel on Jeruselle and eventually became its head Archangel for his leadership. Disgaea R4: The Last Promise In an anime spinoff, Valvatorez was killed by a top-notch assassin and was given the "ultimate punishment" by God. He was reborn as a human named Zackery Yamada, who is unable to touch demons but wants to study them. Because Valvatorez's soul wasn't cleansed, an intentional and unintentional oversight by God, Zackery is able to transform into a vampire and his past self's memories were dormant. In Battle In both Disgaea S: Devil's Era and Disgaea 4-H: The Demon Lineage, Valvatorez's Class is "Prinny Instructor", same as in past appearances. Relationships Fenrich Artina Although he had never spoken it out loud, Valvatorez was infatuated with Artina's beauty and kindness since their first meeting. After fulfilling his promise to her after 400 years, he is able to take her blood. Their feelings are revealed to truly be romantic and the same and Valvatorez makes the angel his mate, the vampire equivalent of a bride and wife. Fuka Kazamatsuri Emizel Desco Nagi Clockwork Avaerick Avaerick is Valvatorez's beloved son. He had made a promise to see him and his mate as frequent as he could handle it and has kept it. The vampire sees a lot of potential and power in his child and has wanted him to never be afraid of his full strength. Whatever Ava wants to do, Valvatorez is always there to support him and his decisions. Ingrid The two instantly got along with Valvatorez promising Ingrid to help search for her mother-in-law and little sibling. Ingrid appreciates Valvatorez for putting time aside to help her and is always curious about his tactics and relationships with their team members. When it’s revealed that the two are siblings, the initial shock the pure-blood had became understanding and joy that the Nethala was his older sister. Bellore Although initially impressed by the strength of the Vampire King, Valvatorez has admitted to feeling slightly intimidated by the far older demon. Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Disgaea Category:Disgaea S: Devil's Era Category:Main Protagonists Category:Demon Category:D4-H: TDL